The invention herein described deals with a device for marking workpieces by means of powder, using a nozzle from which emanates concentrically, a powder spray circumscribed by a heating flame.
This popular marker serves to construct lines or points on metallic surfaces and is mostly applied in industry using iron, as for example in the ship-container or steel construction industry.
Apart from the device for marking and the machine upon which the device is mounted, for example a flame cutting machines, it is necessary to have supplies of powder, gas (preferably oxygen) for propelling the powder from a powder reservoir to the marking nozzle and a fuel gas mixture.
The heating flame formed by the fuel gas mixture causes a transformation of the powder from its solid state into the liquid state, whereby the heat of combustion of the mixture also aids in bonding the transformed powder to the workpiece. After leaving the marking nozzle in the appropriate powder canal as a spray of powder-oxygen mixture, the powder reaches an enlosed heating flame-structured ring slot in which the physical transformation of the powder occurs, thus changing in the liquid phase into the form of a line or of points which become imprinted on the surface of the workpiece. From the synthetic powders made of epoxy resin, which have hitherto been used, there has now been a switch over to the use of pure metallic powders whose melting point is essentially higher than that of the synthetic powder.
As far as the state of the technology is concerned, reference is made to German patent DE-PS No. 2 112 083 in which a flame cutting and marking device for marking workpieces is described. This popular device consists of the usual cutting torch which can be connected to a powder container by way of a switch valve. Depending upon the position of the valve, the cutting torch is either connected to the powder container or directly to a cutting oxygen conductor, whereby, in this case, the cutting torch serves the purpose of completely cutting through the material.